Ben Tennyson
|-|Classic= |-|Alien Force/Ultimate Alien= |-|Omniverse= Summary Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, Ben grew to be a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also been deputized by the Plumbers and gained more aliens as time progressed. Initially cocky, childish and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. Over the years, Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for, however, when Ben fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Ben is cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. Later on, Ben starts thinking of himself as more of a superhero than a Plumber, often remarking that he's not a cop, but a superhero. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Varies between 10-C and 5-A depending on the alien | High 2-A Name: Ben Tennyson Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: 10 (Original series), 15 (Alien Force), 16 (Currently) Classification: Human | Varies | Celestialsapien Powers and Abilities: Transformation | Varies depending on the alien, which includes Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Intangibility, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Possession, Genious Intellect, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elasticity, Size Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Stop, Resistance to high temperatures, Technology Manipulation, Shapeshifting and many others | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Flight, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Duplication, has multiple personalities, Spatial Manipulation, Life Creation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Portal Creation Attack Potency: Human level | Varies between Below Average Human level '''(With aliens like Grey Matter and Nanomech, due to their size) and '''large Planet Level (Way Big overpowered the Conquest Ray, which can destroy planets) depending on the alien | High Multiverse level+ (With Alien X where a mere fraction of his DNA pierced through the higher dimensional barrier where the Contemelia (5th Dimensional Beings) said it was "impossible" to breach) Speed: Normal Human, The Omnitrix can transform him at Massively FTL+ speeds (Three hundred sixty-six quadrillion times faster than light) | Varies between Below Average Human (With aliens like Grey Matter and Nanomech, due to their size) and Massively FTL (Way Big reacted to an attack that moved five hundred eighty-seven times faster than the speed of light) depending on the alien | Infinite (Celestialsapiens are born in and live in the Forge of Creation, a place where time does not exist) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Varies between Below Average (With Gre Matter and Nanomech) and Class M (With Way Big) depending on the alien | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Varies between Class BH and Class XMJ depending on the alien | High Multiversal+ (Capable of trading blows with Galactic Gladiator) Durability: Normal Human | Varies between Below Average Human level '''(With aliens like Grey Matter and Nanomech, due to their size) and '''Large Planet level (Way Big could fight another To'kustar) | High Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Galactic Gladiator, another Celestialsapien who should be about equal to Alien X) Stamina: Above average Range: Melee | Varies depending on the alien | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Omnitrix Intelligence: Average | Most aliens are average, but some, like Grey Matter, have genious level intellect | Nigh-Omniscience (Could re-create the universe almost down to the smallest detail) Weaknesses: Human weaknesses | The Omnitrix has a cooldown of a few minutes | Alien X needs to wait for the different personalities to agree to do anything, but Ben could convince them to work with him in Ben 10 Omniverse Key: Base | Most transformations | Alien X Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Transformation: Ben is the wielder of the Omnitrix, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Ben 10 Category:Transformation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists